


【5VD】I’m glad you’re here

by Carolisland



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 02:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolisland/pseuds/Carolisland
Summary: 维吉尔发现了自己对兄弟的欲，而但丁一直压抑着自己对兄弟的欲。最后他们都得到了宽慰。





	【5VD】I’m glad you’re here

**Author's Note:**

> *时间线魔界回来之后。  
> *假设在以前他俩之间没有真正意义上做爱过。  
> *辣鸡文学流水账逻辑不通警告。

维吉尔觉得自己有些反常。  
比如在闲来无事的平日，他的注意力会从书本上移开，然后花更多的时间把视线锁定在他弟弟的身上。  
他看着但丁接电话，看着但丁读杂志，看着但丁动用各种肢体语言和莫里森或者蕾蒂交涉委托上的事宜或是讨价还价，看着但丁没事把腿搁到桌子上，看着但丁吃披萨的时候芝士从咬断的面饼上挂下来。他突然发现观察他弟弟变成了一件非常有意思的事情。  
维吉尔维持着这项突发的兴趣爱好。又过了一阵子他的观察焦点开始变得更加具体更加细节，比如他的视线开始聚焦在他兄弟某些特定的位置：有时候可能是他起床时眨着的眼睛，笑着说话时候的嘴唇，飞扬的头发，拿着大剑的手腕，或者是头发扎起时候的脖子，吞吐时候上下滚动的喉结。  
很快这些观察带给他的乐趣就赶上了他手中那本书。因为维吉尔觉得这些算得上赏心悦目，或者说但丁在他身边这件事情让他觉得很舒适。这可称得上是一件非常新奇的事情，他正在被他的兄弟吸引。  
他并不想把这些变化表现得很明显。  
维吉尔不觉得这有什么羞于见人，毕竟他始终认同来自他兄弟的吸引力，即使是在他们关系最差的时候。他们父母的良好基因使他们拥有优秀的恶魔力量与姣好的人类外观，被美的事物吸引从来就无可厚非。况且无论他们经历多少，他们始终是彼此的至亲之人。  
只是这次稍微有那么一点不同。维吉尔在处理委托之余用眼睛扫去同样在清理恶魔的但丁，他弟弟在战斗方式上向来都很花里胡哨，他瞧着但丁玩耍着新取来的魔具在那群可怜的恶魔中炸出一片火花来，卷起的热浪掀开了那件红色的大衣和深色的旧T恤，他兄弟的一小截腹肌毫无防备的从衣服底下露了出来落到了他的眼睛里。  
你瞧这就是问题所在了。维吉尔注意到自己的视线焦点开始逐渐转移到了他兄弟偶尔露出的腹部，宽大T恤底下隆起胸肌，又或者是掀起的风衣下头被皮裤包裹的大腿上。这些凝视带上了别的意味，它们让他心跳加速，它们让他想去触摸，或是更纯粹的，它们让他变得想和他胞弟上床。  
是了，他开始对自己的兄弟产生性方面的幻想。  
而这非常的不可思议，至少对于曾经的他来说无法去想象，也或许曾经的他并没有更多的时间与精力去思考这个层面上的问题。  
而这些念想现在就像是从他压抑而黑暗的思想泥潭中挣脱了出来，像是隶属于黑发的自己在脑中的耳语。或许这是一颗早就埋好的种子，只是选择在一切都风平浪静了之后开始一点点滋生发芽，入侵他的思维。  
它们甚至延续进他的梦里。在那些绮丽而浑浊的梦境中他被他的兄弟裹住，他的欲念埋进那片湿润热流之中，它们收缩挤压，它们柔软又滚烫，它们吸咬着将他拥住，而最后喷薄而出的泉水迸散开来，淹没并浸润他梦境里的每一处柔软空间。  
他的梦温暖而柔软。  
这些念想日益扩大，而维吉尔并不排斥它们。于是他决定试着去接近他的兄弟。

但丁觉得他老哥最近一些奇怪。  
具体来说他发现维吉尔最近愿意花比独处更多的时间来参与他的一些委托，莫里森和蕾蒂来的时候他开始表现的比以往要有热情；他的哥哥开始同他聊天，即使他们之间的话题依然少得可怜；他们甚至尝试坐在一张桌子上进食，然后在无事的夜里聊一些无关紧要的话题直到各自回到卧室；他们开始有了更多友善的身体接触，不是打架，也不是刺进肚子的刀剑；而是走路时相触的手臂，说话时碰撞的肩膀，交接物件时滑过的指尖。  
但丁觉得这应当是一件好事。要知道从魔界回来之后他们之间的关系并不算是突飞猛进。但丁知道他哥哥一向是更需要自我空间的那一个，所以更多的时候他俩更像是各占一方并且独自存活。他们会分开接委托；他们拥有独立的卧室；他们的作息时间不太一样；如果不需要的话，他们甚至可以坐在大厅里一天都不说话。而但丁满足于这个均衡而易碎的现状。维吉尔回来了，回来并乐意留在事务所，这已经是一个巨大的进步。你瞧，毕竟横在他们之间的时间或是事都太多太长，他没法去奢望他们之间还能够回到像儿时那样亲密无间的模样。  
不过他很高兴他的兄弟正主动尝试着拉近他们之间的距离，这可是他以前从未想过的。  
只不过这些善意的，来自维吉尔的改变开始变得有那么些，呃，煎熬。这甚至让他开始有意识的避开与维吉尔单独相处的场合，虽然这其实很难做到，毕竟现在维吉尔寄宿在他的事务所。但是他不得不采取一些措施，毕竟没有一个正常的人，好吧，正常的生物能够拒绝自己的性幻想对象整天与自己制造身体接触。  
你瞧这就是原因了。他对他的胞胎兄弟抱有性方面的需求，从他自己也记不得的时候开始，那段记忆可能已经被他扔掉了。  
他现在该庆幸这些需求已经比以往减缓很多了，不然他可能会非常狼狈。虽然维吉尔最近的这些小动作又把它们吊回来了几分。  
对胞胎兄弟产生性欲这件事情毫无道理。不过好在毫无道理的事情从来就不在少数，况且他并不怎么在意人类世界的道德伦理。  
问题在于维吉尔。  
维吉尔看起来并没有那方面的兴趣。不如说在他眼里维吉尔对性这个玩意儿都不太感兴趣。  
不过说真的他总是搞不明白维吉尔到底在怎么想，就比如现在他搞不懂维吉尔为什么突然开始制造机会向他靠近。  
他们在某些方面都不是能说会道的人。而且他们分别了太久，大部分时间他们都没能同彼此生活在一起，在某些方面上来说他俩可以算是毫无默契可言。再者他不想强迫谁。他的意思是，如果他的兄弟不感兴趣的话，他可以永远不让他兄长知道，自行解决不是件难事，而且他挺容易忘事儿的。他有试探过的，他想，那应该算是一些尝试，在很久以前，虽然都不是什么很温馨的回忆。  
而维吉尔现在出现在的但丁的房门口，凌晨，在他一个人胡思乱想的时候，敲开他的门说是要商量第二天委托的细节。看在斯巴达的份上，他们从不需要商量委托细节！  
——所以这就是你大半夜把我叫醒的原因？我觉得至少你可以编一个更像样的理由。  
但丁挑起眉毛，双手抱胸把半个身子靠在门框上，头发没怎么理，穿着那件很松的T恤，他自己可能并未注意到这么个姿势会让他丰满的胸肌显得更加突出。  
煎熬。你瞧，煎熬。他兄弟的改变让他丢掉了很久的念想又浮了回来，它们像温火一样烧着他，虫一样爬满他的浑身。这些美好的变化让他坐立难安。  
而维吉尔现在站在他的面前，看起来毫不设防，看起来唾手可得。他穿着那件他挺喜欢的黑色衬衫，领口开着一颗扣子，露出一节锁骨；袖子挽到肘子那儿，小臂上隆起紧实的肌肉；衬衫下摆端正地收在裤子里，那下面有一片漂亮的腹肌，他见过的；再下面的话…，他不敢再往下面想了。  
饶了我吧。  
但丁疲惫地想着，在心里无奈地叹了口气，他想快点结束这场令人焦虑的会面，于是他站直了身子哼笑一声。  
——说真的，维吉尔。最近你乐此不疲地来敲我的房门，怎么，被你的兄弟迷住了吗？我是不是该给你一个晚安吻。  
他开口挑衅，调侃中带上一些试探。若是从前的话，所有相关的话题都会到此为止，他的兄弟第二天便不再会来敲他的门。而被冒犯到的维吉尔会对他作出反击，好一些的话他会被他哥哥狠狠瞪上一眼，差一点的话也许现在他的脑门就已经开花了。  
然而这次维吉尔什么都没做。没有瞪他，没有召唤幻影剑。他只是站着不动，看着但丁的眼睛，像是在用短暂的时间认真判断他胞弟这句话背后到底有多少真实含义。  
于是空气就一下子变得很安静了。  
而这让没有得到任何预计回应的但丁愣了神，他不自觉地微微蹙眉，有些东西在他胸口悄无声息地沸开，他的脑子里闪过好多种可能。  
但也就是那么几秒犹豫的时间，他被维吉尔抵在门框上亲吻。但丁后来在想维吉尔是不是等的就是他这几秒的愣怔。  
后脑有点痛，舌尖入侵进口腔的时候但丁条件反射地哼了一声。维吉尔把膝盖蹭到他的腿中间，伸手从他的衣服下面一路伸进去，但丁的身子在这个瞬间出现了一个很大的僵硬，他很快反应过来握住他兄长的手腕想要制止进一步行动，而那只手掌抚过他的腹肌握住非充血时几乎算是柔软的胸脯，维吉尔张开手指揉着那片肌肉，那儿的乳尖很快就挺立起来，那小东西变得有那么一点点搁手，于是他转而开始按压这个小巧而硬挺的部位。但丁的脑子现在一团混乱，他狼狈地在换气途中从他们之间的亲吻中挣脱出来，他竟然有那么一点缺氧，太丢人了。而这太不正常了，但丁想着，指维吉尔竟然在索求他这一点。这太不正常了。他还没搞清楚状况，他需要一点时间来确认一些东西。  
但丁微微喘着气，被肆虐过的嘴唇比以往还要来的湿润通红，他把维吉尔的手拽出自己的衣服，尽量把呼吸平复下来好让自己看起来更有说服力，即使他兄弟的膝盖还卡在他的腿间，而从高度上看就好像他现在正坐在他兄长的膝盖上一样。  
——我劝你在能停的时候收手。  
但丁严肃地说着，他以为他已经暗示得很清楚了。而且从事实情况来说，无论他的混蛋老哥今天到底吃错了什么药，这也确实已经快要到他的临界点了。  
而维吉尔像是根本就没把他的话放在眼里，是啊他忘记了这该死的混球总是这样。  
维吉尔冷笑了一声，像是最终确认了什么事情，然后他把但丁扛了起来，在他兄弟还没来得及有反应之前把人丢在了床上。  
但丁大概有那么一秒或者两秒大脑是宕机的，以至于他只是傻兮兮的躺在那儿看着他哥，直到维吉尔俯过来一只手撑到他耳侧，一只手撩走他的衣服解开他的皮带，  
——………靠，等…维吉尔，等，———！…  
然后把手伸进他的内裤。  
但丁本能地倒抽一口冷气。  
这个礼拜，不，这个月或许这一年都不会有比维吉尔现在正握着他的阴茎搓弄更加诡异的事情了。  
他的思维该死的早就断了，这可是巨大冲击。以至于他一时间根本无法做出其他适合的反应。  
他的阴茎在之前的接吻和触摸下早已有了反应，而维吉尔的触摸只能让其变本加厉。快感冲到下腹的时候他呛出一个呼吸，那些触感浮动在他的茎身和顶端。他开始忍不住低下头去看，他的腿被撑开，他的裤子被脱去了一半，他兄长探进去的手被裹在内裤松紧带还有他的皮肤之间，白色的耻毛从边缘钻出来扫在那截手腕上，他的裤子上早就湿了一大块，而且那可怜的地方因为他涨大的阴茎还有他兄弟的手而鼓起了很大的一块儿。而这些场景与那些微凉的触感让他硬的一塌糊涂，他拧着眉毛移开视线。  
不是，他丢脸的想着，应该说光是维吉尔在抚慰他这件事情本身就让他硬地发痛。这太不可思议了。这些一度完全无法实现与诉说的欲念，它们折磨了他数年，但丁不知道为什么这些发了酵的玩意儿会在他真正失去他兄长之后变本加厉，它们像是洪水猛兽一般汹涌，它们把他吞没。他想方设法地来将它们忘记，他几乎做到了，完美无缺。而这些念想变成了实体砸回到他面前，他变得不知所措，他不安又抗拒，而这些抗拒在一次次猜测中逐渐变成发了疯的渴望，这实在是太难熬了，这实在是太难熬了。  
所以他妥协了，他早就开始妥协了，在维吉尔刚才亲吻他的时候。他心跳得几乎疼痛，那些隐晦的梦变成了实体。是啊维吉尔的手，维吉尔的，维吉尔。这该死的是他的梦里或是自慰时幻想过无数次的场景。他抬起手臂遮住眼睛，他开始控制不住地抬着胯艹着他兄长带着茧子的手掌，前液把他的柱身和毛发都打得湿漉漉。他不去管什么时候他的裤子已经被脱了个精光，或是身上是不是多了几个牙齿印，直到他挺起腰在他兄长手里射出来，他张开嘴巴干叫着，浊白喷满他兄弟的手糊去了他的肚子，它们溅在他兄长的黑衬衫上。但丁红着脸，看着黑色布料上那一滩明显的污渍，他喘息着，他的脑子还有点白。他在不应期的浑浊思维下看到维吉尔解开衬衫的扣子，那一排完整的腹肌从敞开的衣襟里露出来，那真是美极了，他想着，于是他伸手去触摸它们，让它们从衣服下面彻底解放，然后他瞧着维吉尔掏出那根已经涨得发紫的阴茎，那家伙傲人又有着良好的形状。这让他立刻又硬了起来。他想坐起来，却先一步被拽起来坐在维吉尔的腿上，他赤裸的大腿根贴着他兄弟的裤子，维吉尔用沾满他精液的手掌摸去他的臀部，那两块软肉被掐着掰开，手指带着黏腻的体液探到他的后门。  
天啊他想操我。  
这是但丁现在混沌大脑中唯一能挤出的字句。  
而这个想法像是一道电劈中他的身子，这让他簇起眉头喘气，他的胸膛不停的起伏，他期待又害怕。翻搅在他体内的手指让他呼吸困难，他半跪着扶在维吉尔身上发出几乎是生涩的低吟，突然按压到前列腺的手指让他腰背发软，随后收紧的后穴被手指强硬地撑开，他被抬起来些，当那根火热又硬挺的东西由下至上如愿以偿地刺进他身体的时候，但丁终于忍不住尖叫出来。  
那一刻那些疼痛，无措，与被满足的情绪融合在一起朝他袭来几乎要让他立刻流下眼泪。他咬紧嘴巴，他觉得鼻子酸得不行，他呛着一些哽咽努力地将进入的热源吞进去，让自己被填满。他被一点点展开，维吉尔的东西把他撑得满满当当的找不到一丝空隙，它像是打算要把他的整个身子都占领，但丁想其实他已经做到了。他被拉进一个并不算太温柔的怀抱，他的身体贴着他兄弟的身体，他们的体温从彼此裸露的肉体上传递过去。维吉尔触摸着他，将他裹进自己的领地，随后贪婪地将脸埋进他的肩弯，他兄长的鼻尖刮着他的脖子，温热的呼吸吹起他耳边的头发，它们烙在他的皮肤上。  
——但丁……  
维吉尔在他耳边喊着他的名字，那听起来释然而又满足，这让他的心脏像是要立刻炸开一样。维吉尔需求着他，维吉尔正享受着与他在一起的时光，他们像是任何一对相爱的伴侣一样。  
但丁在那一瞬间像是得到了释放，那些隐忍的压抑的东西终于得到了宽慰，它们再也无法被控制，它们像是火山一样喷发。  
但丁捧起维吉尔的后颈同他接吻，他兄长抬起脸回应，那一丝不苟的头发被他们的动作弄的松懈，直到维吉尔揪住但丁的手腕把他按回床铺上啃咬，唾液混了一点点被咬破嘴唇的血从但丁的嘴角流下来，但丁用腿夹住他兄弟的腰。  
——维吉尔，快点，操我，操我。  
但丁急切而胡乱地这么说着。  
而维吉尔掐着他的腰把他往自己身上拽过去。  
——不用你说我也会这么做。  
后来他们就坠进了原始的爱与欲。像是这些膨胀的满足感如何撑满他的心脏；事务所的老床被他们弄的吱呀乱响；但丁的这张床单肯定得扔了，不过他想现在他或许可以期望维吉尔能和他一起去买几张新的床单；他们要是有隔壁邻居的话说不定会因为半夜扰民而获得一些投诉，毕竟但丁记不得自己叫成了什么样子，他不想去控制。维吉尔看着他，拥抱他，他们相互抚慰，他们给予彼此的视线近乎是迷恋。这让他浑身发颤，他放肆地索要汲取，快感和暖意袭卷进他的身子。直到他再次到达顶峰，维吉尔的精液灌满他的肚子。

高潮之后但丁绷直的小腿肚子还在打着颤，他们抱在一起腻了一小会儿，随后但丁懒洋洋地从他兄弟的身上滑下来躺回床上。  
——……维吉尔…你是不是很久之前就想跟我上床。  
但丁乱糟糟地仰躺着发问。  
维吉尔则看着他认真地思考了一下。  
——也并没有很久。  
最后考虑到这些欲求真正开始发酵始于回到人界之后，于是他严谨地下了这样的定论。  
——不过我确实花了一段时间来观察。  
随后他又补了一句。  
而但丁朝他扔了个枕头。他没躲，于是那枕头噗的砸到了他头上然后掉到了床下面。维吉尔本来就已经松开的刘海便散下来了一大半。  
但丁用眼睛扫着他的脸，最后他扁了一下嘴，把手伸上去，捧着他兄长的脸把那些散乱的刘海又撩开。  
维吉尔觉得但丁的手掌非常的温暖，于是他微微地侧过脑袋把脸颊靠在它们上面。而这个微小的动作却让但丁咧开了一个柔软又无比满足的笑容，这个笑容像是温水一样在维吉尔的胸腔里冲撞开来。  
——维吉，  
但丁看着他。  
——很高兴你能回来。  
他说着，像是一个久违的欢迎礼。

Fin


End file.
